Garry and Zane
Garry Belmont Breedhttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=3 *Hybrid **Mamodo/Human Agehttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=4 *14 1/2 years old. Descriptionhttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=5 *Black strait hair with dark blue eyes almost purple, pale skin. wears a white t-shirt under a black sleeveless hoody black jeans, and black and white shoes. Family *Parents **'Father:' Brago ***Mamodo **'Mother:' Sherry ***Human Power *Reis *Gravirei *Gigano Reis *Ion Gravirei *Dioga Gravidon *Barber Gravirei *Rior Reis *Barber Gravidon *Oruga Reis Zane Bell Breedhttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=3 *Mamodo Agehttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=4 *6 years old Descriptionhttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=5 *White hair purple eyes like Leila's but with white specks, mamodo markings like Zeno's going down both his eyes. Wears a purple shirt under a white jacket that has an etch of a moon and lightning on the back, purple pants, white sneakers with purple laces. Family *Parents **'Father:' Zeno **'Mother:' Leila Power *Lightning/Moon Both Spellbook Color *Light Blue Spells *'Zaron:' (Attack) a purplish-white lightning fired from Zane's rod. *'Ramishield:' (Defense) A wall like shield with moon shape center formed from Zane's wand that block attacks. *'Zaruga:' (Super Attack) A concentrated Zaron focus to a single point in a strait line fired from Zane's rod that can penetrate most defense. *'Or Zaruga:' (Super Attack) The crest of Zane's wand fires off and spins rapidly while growing with electric charge that returns to Zane's rod like a boomerang and reattach back to normal size. *'Ganreizu Zaron:' (Attack) Zane summons multiple cannons from his rod that fires multiple lightning-ball attacks. *'Raaja Zaruga:' (Super Attack) The crest fires off Zane's rod in a stronger version of Or Zaruga. *'Teozaron:' (Super attack) A burst of lightning fired from Zane's rod stronger than Zaron and Zaruga. **'Miberna Ra Zaruga:' (Attack/Assist/Immobilize) Zane's crest disappears from his rod and 26 copies appeared around him that he can control with the letters of the alphabet with the power of Fire, Connect, Harvest, and Teleport. *'Fire:' (Miberna Ra Zaruga Power 1) The moons called on explode sending shockwave of electricity that shocks the enemy. *'Connect:' (Miberna Ra Zaruga Power 2) Electrical lasers fired from the moons called on at each other connecting them acting as a net around the enemy. *'Harvest:' (Miberna Ra Zaruga Power 3) The moons connected tangle around each other immobilizing the enemy. *'Teleport:' (Miberna Ra Zaruga Power 4) The moons called on teleports around dodging attacks and teleports whoever is tangled. *'Doruzaron:' (Attack) Zane raise his rod into the air and fires shockwaves of electricity that shocks everything in its path. *'Reedo Raaja Zaruga:' (Ultimate Attack) Zane fires his crest from his rod that transformed into a circular object with electrical blades coming out of the sides with trail of electricity connecting the object to Zane's rod allowing him to control it like a yo-yo. *'Sorudo Zaruga:' (Attack/Assist) Zane's rod turns into a giant sword with lightning for a blade that he can use as a physical weapon. *'Barugirudo Zaruga:' (Super Attack) A burst of lightning fired down from the sky and strikes down on whoever iit hits frying them. *'Jauro Zaruga:' (Super Attack) Zane fires a ring of electricity from his rod that fires lightning from the ring. *'Jigadirasu Uruzaruga:' (Ultimate Attack) Zane's rod glows as he summons a giant thunder-goddess that fires one giant Zaruga.